picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Retour au Klondike
26 reprenant l'huile de Carl Barks, intitulée Klondike Kaper. | code inducks = W OS 456-02 | nb planches = 32 (27 lors de la première publication) | scénaristes = Carl Barks | dessinateurs = Carl Barks | première publication = Mars 1953 Four Color Comics n 456 | première publication France = Octobre 1953 Les Belles Histoires de Walt Disney n 58 }} Retour au Klondike est une histoire en bandes dessinées de Carl Barks écrite le 18 septembre 1952 et publiée pour la première fois en mars 1953, aux Etats-Unis. Selon de nombreux spécialistes, c'est une des meilleures de la carrière de l'auteur. Elle raconte le retour de Balthazar Picsou dans le Klondike et met en scène Picsou, Donald Duck, Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck et Goldie O'Gilt, ainsi que son ours Blackjack. Goldie est un amour de jeunesse de Picsou, qui fait ici sa première apparition en bandes dessinées. C'est la seule personne que le milliardaire aie véritablement aimée. Histoire Picsou souffre d'amnésie. Il dit avoir passé treize ans à compter son argent et malheureusement il a oublié le résultat final. Il affirme avoir écrit le résultat total sur un bout de papier avant d'avoir un doute. Il décide donc d'appeler son neveu alors qu'il est en face de lui. Picsou oublie le nom de Donald avant que celui ci ne le lui rappelle. Il demande alors à Donald le numéro de téléphone de Donald Duck. Donald lui répond: « Pourquoi l'appeler ? Je suis lui ! » Picsou réalise alors qu'il est en face de son neveu. Il demanda ensuite de quelle manière Donald était t-il rentré dans son bureau privé. Donald répondit que la porte était ouverte. Picsou partit en courant vers la porte pour la refermer. Il décida alors de faire quelque chose pour ses pertes de mémoire. Donald lui proposa donc d'aller voir un docteur, mais Picsou refusa argant que les docteurs coûtent trop chers. Picsou tira ensuite une ficelle, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là et un piège se mit en fonctionnement et assomma Picsou qui décida d'aller finalement voir le docteur. Le docteur, après l'avoir examiné, expliqua à Picsou qu'il avait la Perturbatum Memoria. Picsou demanda si cette maladie se soignait. Le docteur dit que la mémoire aura besoin d'être stimulée de temps en temps. Il prit une seringue géante et Picsou paniqua. Il s'échappa vers Donald avant de tomber dans les pommes. Le docteur utilisa la seringue pour fabriquer des pilules que Picsou devait prendre toutes les douze heures. Il fallait attendre que Picsou se réveille pour prendre la première pilule. Donald et Picsou marchaient sur le chemin de retour. Donald demanda à Picsou si sa mémoire revenait à elle. Le milliardaire murmura des mots: « Goldie ! Skagway... Dawson... Au moins cinq cents livres d'or massif ! » Il se rappelait de plein de choses. Soudain il demanda à Donald le temps qui lui fallait pour se préparer à faire un long voyage. Donald devait faire ses valises et être présent à l'embarcadère dans vingt minutes. Vingt minutes plus tard Donald et ses neveux couraient les valises pleines vers l'embarcadère pleins de questions. Picsou leur dit qu'il retournait au Klondike pour récupérer des pépites qu'il avait laissé sur sa concession, entre quatre rochers. À leur arrivée, un mystérieux squatteur les empêche d'approcher. En coulisses Le comic book dans lequel paraît cette histoire est le second one shot de la série Four Color Comics consacré à Picsou. Il constitue donc le deuxième numéro de la série Uncle Scrooge, qui démarrera officiellement au numéro quatre. [[Fichier:Sig195952b.jpg|thumb|200px|Dawson City dans Retour au Klondike.]] L'épisode marque une étape assez importante dans la « mythologie » de Picsou puisque Barks, après avoir fait allusion aux exploits du jeune Scrooge comme chercheur d'or en Alaska dans Juste un pauvre vieil homme pauvre..., revient sur la période durant laquelle, après avoir trouvé sa goose egg nugget (« pépite d'or grosse comme un œuf d'oie »), il rencontre à Dawson City la fascinante propriétaire du Blackjack (le blackjack est un jeu de cartes, mais désigne aussi une courte matraque). Il s'agit de « Glittering » Goldie O'Gilt (glittering signifie « brillant »), dont le nom fut traduit en français par « Rayon d'Or » dans Les Belles Histoires Walt Disney n 58 paru en octobre 1953 et par « Doretta Doremi » (qui est aussi son nom italien) dans Super Picsou Géant n 81 en octobre 1978. thumb|left|Bandes supprimées lors de la première publication. À la page six, Picsou affirme que tout cela est arrivé « il y a cinquante ans », ce qui fait que l'histoire ayant été réalisée par Barks en 1952, l'année de la rencontre aurait dû être 1902. Quand l'histoire fut publiée aux États-Unis, dans Four Color Comics n 456, les lecteurs apprirent que l'ex-chanteuse devait à Picsou un milliard de dollars (mille dollars de l'époque, plus un demi-siècle d'intérêts cumulés), mais sans connaître les raisons de cette dette. Et pour cause : si l'histoire compte alors vingt-sept pages, Barks en a dessiné trente-deux en réalité. La rédaction a éliminé une séquence de quatre pages (les pages douze à quinze de l'histoire) et deux demi-pages (deuxième et troisième bandes de la page seize et troisième et quatrième de la page vingt). Selon Barks, les responsables éditoriaux de la Western auraient jugé l'atmosphère de la salle de bal louche et violente et, surtout, n'auraient pas apprécié l’enlèvement de Goldie par Picsou. Toutes les pages inédites furent finalement retrouvées, sauf la première demi-page. Ce n'est qu'en 1981 que l'histoire parut enfin dans sa version originale dans le volume Uncle Scrooge - His Life and Times et, pour l'occasion, Barks redessina la demi-planche manquante. Elle fut encrée par le néerlandais Daan Jippes et insérée dans d'autres éditions intégrales américaines à partir du numéro quatre de Gladstone Comic Album de 1987. En France, il fallut attendre Picsou Magazine n 311 (décembre 1997) pour découvrir l'histoire dans sa version intégrale. Les premières pages de l'histoire présentent divers détails et gags secondaires qui méritent d'être soulignés. A la première page, le niveau d'argent dans le coffre de Picsou est d'environ quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pieds, soit trente virgule dix-sept mètres (dans le récit précédent, Juste un pauvre vieil homme pauvre..., il était d'environ soixante-dix-neuf pieds, soit vingt-quatre virgule zéro-sept mètres). À la septième case de la page trois, on voit un tableau montrant un dollar anthropomorphe à tête poilue appelé Bum dollar, un jeu de mots sur une expression qui signifie « dollar sans valeur » et en fait un dollar... bon à rien. On a remarqué la manière dont Barks présente le corps médical et le médecin des pages trois et quatre ne fait pas exception. Au mur de son cabinet, on remarque un diplôme sur lequel il est écrit « Diplôme de Quack » (quack ''signifie « charlatan » en argot américain, mais c'est aussi le « coin coin » émis par un canard). thumb|Goldie vue par Vicar. En ce qui concerne Goldie, Barks ne l'a plus jamais réutilisée, mais d'autres l'ont fait, tels l'Italien Romano Scarpa (en 1966, il fait d'elle la grand-mère d'un personnage éphémère qui ne paraîtra qu'en Italie, Paperetta Yé-Yé), l'Argentin Vicar (en 1980, dans ''L'Alaska c'est exquis, une histoire qui ne sera publiée en France qu'en 2010, dans Le Journal de Mickey n 3036-37), et surtout l'américain Don Rosa, qui outre La Jeunesse de Picsou, la met aussi en scène dans 1899-1954 - Dernier Raid pour Dawson (1988), 1898 - Les Deux Cœurs du Yukon (1995), Un petit cadeau très spécial (1997), 1897 - La Prisonnière de la vallée de l'Agonie Blanche (2006), où il donne entre autres plus de détails sur sa relation tumultueuse avec Picsou. Marco Rota a dessiné plusieurs fois Goldie pour les couvertures du mensuel italien Zio Paperone. Galerie d'images os456.jpg|Couverture du comic book Four Color Comics n 456 où est parue pour la première fois cette histoire, réalisée par Carl Barks. hr.gca4.jpg|Couverture de Gladstone Comic Album n 4 illustrant l'histoire et réutilisant la couverture de Carl Barks pour Four Color Comics n 456. licu2.gif|Couverture de The Adventures of Uncle Scrooge McDuck in Color n 2 illustrant l'histoire et réutilisant une case de Carl Barks. mickey39.gif|Couverture de la revue brésilienne Mickey n 39 illustrant l'histoire et dessinée par Jorge Kato. dd201201.jpg|Couverture du magazine norvégien Donald Duck et Co n 2012-01 illustrant l'histoire et dessinée par Arild Midthun. hr.bh58.jpg|Couverture des Belles Histoires Walt Disney n 58 datant de la première publication française et réutilisant la couverture de Four Color Comics n 456. hr.VSM8.jpg|Couverture de l'album français Votre Série Mickey n 8 faisant référence à l'histoire sous son premier titre français, Donald au Klondike. Hr.bv112.jpg|Couverture de De beste verhalen van Donald Duck n 112 réalisée par Daan Jippes. od2.jpg|Couverture de Oom Dagobert, avonturen van een Steenrijke Eend n 2 illustrant l'histoire et dessinée par Daan Jippes. pdo6.jpg|Couverture du magazine italien Paperino d'oro n 6 réutilisant une case de Carl Barks. illustraation_licu2.png|Illustration publiée dans The Adventures of Uncle Scrooge McDuck in Color n 2 réutilisant une case de Carl Barks, sur une idée de Bruce Hamilton. Don-Rosa-Jeunesse-de-Picsou.jpg|Illustration de Don Rosa pour les soixante ans de Picsou, ayant pour thème les jeunes années de Picsou. En bas de l'image, on retrouve une des plus célèbres scènes de Retour au Klondike, où Picsou dévoile sa pépite « œuf d'oie », sous le regard avide de Goldie. hr.Licu2_illustration.png|Illustration publiée dans The Adventures of Uncle Scrooge McDuck in Color n 2, retraçant le parcours de Picsou lors de cette histoire. Dp 7211 sm.jpg|Une des huiles sur toile peintes par Barks sur le thème de cette histoire. Celle-ci s'intitule Klondike Cover et a été réalisée en 1972. Dp 7330 sm.jpg|Cette peinture à l'huile, réalisée en 1973 par Barks, s'intitule The Goose Egg Nugget et a pour thème la célèbre pépite « œuf d'oie ». Business Long Overdue.jpg|Peinture de Carl Barks réalisée en 1975 et intitulée Business Long Overdue. Dp 7519 sm.jpg|Intitulée She Was Spangled and Flashy et réalisée en 1975, cette peinture à l'huile met en scène le saloon Blackjack tenu par Goldie. Eureka goose egg sm.jpg|Réalisée par Barks en 1996, cette peinture s'intitule Eureka ! A Goose Egg Nugget et représente Picsou découvrant la pépite « œuf d'oie ». darkhorse2.jpg|Statuette de la collection Dark Horse basée sur la couverture de Four Color Comics n 456. parution : mars 1953 |avant=''Le facteur dans la tourmente 100px |après=''Du poisson en or ! 100px}} it:Zio Paperone e la Stella del Polo Catégorie:Histoire de Carl Barks Catégorie:Histoire de Balthazar Picsou Catégorie:Histoire de Donald Duck Catégorie:Histoire de Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck Catégorie:Publiée en 1953 Catégorie:Histoire Catégorie:Histoire longue Catégorie:Histoire de Goldie O'Gilt